


I can't wait

by Elen42564



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Hunay, M/M, Original Children Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: They have been friends for a while and Shiro doesn't want to ruin that, but he's gonna go to space in a few weeks and he doesn't want to leave anything unsaid.Pre-Kerberos mission and then a post canon epilogue





	1. Our first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roylover.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roylover.tumblr.com).



> This is my Sheith Secret Santa work. I am so sorry for taking this long, my computer broke and the data was unsavable and I find out that a few days ago so I had to rewrite what I have done and I know it's not an excuse for taking this long and I'm so sorry

Shiro was nervous. He was spending his first Christmas away from his family, and though it wasn’t a big deal since his parents didn’t care much for the holiday, he had little time left before his mission and it was his last free time before he came back.   
That was also the reason he couldn’t leave to see them. He was determined to spend that day with Keith and maybe finally confess his crush on the younger boy. He wasn’t blind, he knew that the cadet was attracted to him, but being attracted and wanting to act on such attraction were different things.   
Keith was his close friend, the closest friend he has ever had and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but lies are better at that than any awkwardness would be. If Keith didn’t want to be with him he would back up, and surely after some time away they could move on. But if he did want to be with him, well, he would be counting the days ‘til he was back on earth with Keith.  
He knocked on the door of the cabin. Why Keith insisted on spending his holiday there was a mystery he hasn’t managed to get the answer to yet. It took a long time to gain Keith’s trust and he didn’t want to pressure him into sharing anything he didn’t feel comfortable saying to him.  
The door opened and his gorgeous boy looked flustered, wearing casual clothes, an apron over it, and oven mitts on his hands.  
“Sorry, I was cooking and I needed to get the duck out of the oven before it got too dry.”   
He smiled shyly and it took Shiro all of his control not to kiss him right there. His sweet boy was too endearing for his own good.  
“Is ok, I’m glad our dinner is safe.”  
“Come on in” said Keith, moving away from the door and back into the kitchen. “I hope you like Orange Sauce Duck, ‘cause I forgot to ask you and now I’m wondering if it was a bad idea and… ”  
“I like duck. I’ve never tried it like that, but I bet it’s delicious – I bet anything you cook is delicious.”  
Keith blushed at the compliment and took off the apron. “Well, dinner is ready… do you want to cut it or should I?”  
***  
After a lovely dinner, with the most delicious food Shiro has eaten yet, and the loveliest of company, he asked Keith for a walk under the stars in the desert. “Come on, it will help us digest the food. We can clean up later.”  
Keith didn’t put any resistance, and just took him by his arm and lead the way. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet night and their closeness. After a while, Shiro stopped him and held his hand.   
“Keith. I know this may not be the most appropriate time to talk about this, but I’m leaving in a few weeks and I just need to tell you. I think you know what I’m going to say, and is ok if you don’t feel the same way. I just want to get it off my chest and…”  
“Shiro, for such a smart guy, sometimes you’re quite stupid,” said the shorter boy, right before pulling him in for a kiss.   
They just stood there, kissing under the moonlight, for the longest time. They smiled and cuddled on the blanket that Keith has been prepared enough to bring with them.  
“You know, I actually got you a present. I know we said no presents, but I couldn’t resist buying this with the hope that someday we’ll get to use them.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, showing two simple gold rings.  
“Shiro… I love you but… ” said Keith, looking a bit scared.  
“No, NO, I don’t mean now. I know it’s too soon. I just wanted to show them to you. I’m gonna bury this one in here, under the place where we first confessed, and in a few years, after I’m back and we’re actually ready for this, we’re gonna unbury them together and I’m going to ask for real.”  
Keith smiled again and kissed him deeply “I can’t wait.”


	2. Epilogue

Keith sneaked into the living room slowly carrying the gifts he bought a while ago. He placed them under the tree and smiled, picking up the cookies and drinking the milk quickly, just in case that one of the kids woke up and caught him drinking ‘Santa’s milk’. He went back to the room and got into bed with his husband.  
“Everything came out alright?” said Shiro as he pulled him into his arms.  
“Yeah,” he said as he passed half of the cookies to him.  
“I still think that lying to our kids about this is ridiculous. We’re not even on Earth. Soon they'll grow up and get angry at us for telling them that.”  
“It’s not a lie, Takashi. Relax, I have a plan,” said before eating one of the cookies. It wasn’t very good, but his children made them themselves for Santa, so he didn’t have the heart to throw them away.  
They finished the cookies and went back to sleep, knowing that they only had a few more hours until their little balls of frenzy woke up to open their presents. They love those kids, but being parents was exhausting.  
Shiro held Keith closer and smiled, whispering, “Do you remember our first Christmas together?”  
Keith turned around and kissed him. “I could never forget it. Happy Anniversary, my love.”  
“Happy Anniversary, babe. I’m so glad that I kept my promise, even if it took me a little longer than I thought.”  
“You do always keep your promises.”  
They fell asleep again, holding each other closely, with their fingers intertwined and their rings touching.  
***  
It felt like no time has passed when they got woken up by three small children jumping over them.  
“DADDY! PAPA! IS CHRISTMAS!!!!” They squealed while trying to shake their parents awake so they could open their presents.  
“We’re awake, just give us a minute to go brush our teeth. You guys brushed your teeth and washed your faces before you came here, right?” Said Keith, looking threatenly at his children, who immediately ran away to their bathroom to clean themselves.  
Shiro looked at his watch, 7:00 AM. “They actually woke up later than I expected.”  
“Yeah, it must be a Christmas miracle.”  
“You’re my Christmas miracle,” Said Shiro while pulling Keith into a soft kiss. They smiled and got up – they have small children to feed and them help unwrap their presents before the rest of the family comes by.  
***  
It was barely 3:40 PM and they were already exhausted. Their friends were there to help them, but Allura and Lance’s twins were even worse than their hyperactive purple boys, and Pidge should stop incentivizing them and giving them robots as Christmas presents. Shay and Coran were the only ones making themselves useful and helping them calm down; well, and Hunk was making dinner, so he was being useful too, just in a different way.  
“You know, this is actually really good training, witch I’ll need in a few months” said Shay, as she swung the twin girls with her strong arms.  
“Wait… by that you mean… you and Hunk are…?” said Shiro while blushing violently. Coran begin to clap.   
“Marvelous! More children is always a blessing.”  
“We’re happy for you guys,” said Allura, smiling at the younger girl.  
“I’m gonna be a godfather!!!” said Lance excited “Well, I assume… I mean, Hunk and you are the godparents of our girls and...”  
“Of course you’re gonna be our child’s godparent buddy” said Hunk, coming out of the kitchen cleaning his hands in the apron and leaning to kiss his wife. “I thought you were gonna wait to tell them together.”  
“I couldn’t wait, I’m sorry, I’m just so excited!”  
Keith smiled as he watched the scene. A few years ago he would never have thought that anything like this could be possible. And now, he couldn’t imagine a better life. He was lucky and he was going to enjoy every second of his happiness – they have earned it after all. Life was good for him and he couldn’t hope for anything more.


End file.
